


Devastated souls

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Sorry for any mistakes.This was written for a prompt over on livejournal.Here is the link:https://starbright-star.livejournal.com/7892.html?page=2#t67540The prompt wasAR - what if Maria was there at the crashdown and witnessed max healing Liz?





	Devastated souls

Maria gravitated to the devastated souls in Roswell. She had taken after her mum in that way, she supposed. And here she was once again in one of the saddest scenes she had ever seen.   
  
Liz was laying on the ground of the crashdown lifeless, as the blood poured out of her body, flowing from her still body onto the ground now. It was devastating how Liz Ortecho was dying, not even a day after returning home.   
  
She deserved better, the Ortecho family deserved better. She thinks as she watches from the window outside the diner that had been shot through. Arturo Ortecho didn’t deserve to lose both his daughters, not after losing Rosa too.   
  
She is sure Liz isn’t going to survive. If she isn’t dead already. She’s frozen to the ground, unable to move. She was just about to come see her, catch up, maybe talk about Rosa, like they always did whenever she'd come into town.   
  
The only thing snapping her out of the scene unfolding in front of her, is when she sees the sparks flying from the lights above the diner, the neon sign above the crashdown going dim as even more sparks flew. And max is there, one hand over Liz as lights flicker from inside, hes hunched over Liz’s body. And this wasn’t your typical, happens every day thing, she thinks. People died every day but not every day was someone brought back from the brink of death in this way.   
  
There is no mistaking it, Max Evans was an alien. The hand print on the chest of Liz Ortecho is all the proof she needs. She had grown up in Roswell with the rumours of aliens to think anything otherwise.   
  
She keeps it to herself, puts it down to one of those things she knows about this town that she had to keep secret. Like her mother before her, she knew everything about Roswell, and the people who inhabited the place, knowing exactly who was having an affair with who, she treated it as one of those secrets only a bar tender would know. You found out a lot about a town if you constantly stayed awake during the night, exploring the inner and outs of a small town was best done at night. 


End file.
